Heroes
You can choose to play as the following characters, throughout Monstrum RPG, as well as some from Legends. Benedict Reign Human Swordsman Benedict was raised in a village barely a whisper from the sea, far from the hustle and bustle of civilization — and the political and military presence of Rhineburg. As a child, he aspired to become a great warrior like his Grandfather, and slay fell demons. Being the only heir to a simple farmer, Benedict's dreams of grandeur were quelled by village society. However, when he happens across an old wizard on a secret mission, the thrills and terrors of adventure may be in his grasp. Logan Cashmere V Human Knight Logan was born in the Upper District of Rhineburg, the capital of the Kingdom, to an insignificant noble family. At a young age, his father was killed at war, and his mother died of a mysterious illness. Logan became an orphan of the Castle, cleaning the stone floors and working in the kitchens. Nevertheless, he got his opportunity for greatness — and trained rigorously to Knighthood. Now, he is a servant of Lifegiver and of the Throne, a true member of the Knights' Regulus. But when an evil befalls the Kingdom, he ventures out and abandons his commitments to avenge the death of his magnate. Draymond Amongammond Dark Elf Rogue A deadly assassin of the mysterious Order of the Ravens, Draymond, a Dark Elf, holds a shady history and a deep grudge for the Kingdom that enslaves and oppresses his people. When the Raven King and the Elder Lords decide the fate of the magnate, Draymond will face a terrifying choice: to approach his apportioned destiny and become the pawn of destruction, or to walk away from the Ravens to save his only child and lover, under pain of torture, banishment and execution. Kreesy The Wise Human Sorcerer Kreesy is a wise wizard of old. He has seen many magical things and collected vast knowledge in great troves. Throughout his travels, he has found the pieces to a disturbing puzzle — a puzzle that cannot be completed without pieces held by other heroes. His quest will lead him across Terrabryn; his spells will protect and shield many heroes who hold a destiny much higher and more legendary than his own. At the pinnacle of his quest, will be forgotten forever or celebrated throughout the Kingdom for his and his companions' deeds? Jericho Krakynghast Dragoon Jericho is a fearsome warrior of the Sleeping Scale, an order of Dragoons that dwell on Yol Sleng. His quest is a quest for power: to collect and unite the lost Dragon Stones, and harness the power of the ancient beasts. He cares nothing for the affairs of the Kingdom, but his path will meet with other longer and stranger roads. In the end, he will have written his own chapters in the tale of Monstrum, and influence the fate of many people, more than even the wisest of the celestial dragons could ever predict. Jul Midga Human Guerilla Skycaptain Jul Midga, leader of Airtech and designer of the Airship, is a fearless mercenary who roams the clouds above Mesa in search of treasure and gold. Legend Human Swordsman Legend suffers from amnesia. His name, his past life — all of it a painful mystery. But he has vowed to restore his memories, and reclaim his lost glory. And Rosemary. Titan Human Berserker Titan is a masked warrior of a forgotten order from Kazarath without a meaning, cursed to wander the world in search of his destiny. Along with Legend, his quest will place him face-to-face with Fate itself. Category:Monstrum Compendium